First Kiss
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: The reason behind Kisshu kissing Ichigo in Episode 3. I haven't written a Kisshu and Ichigo story in what seems like years, but I saw a video on Youtube that made me remember why I adore this pairing and made me remember why I really wanted them together, so this was born. It was written quickly, but I think it turned out well, and the summary is short because it's self-explanitory


Watching as the human girl with the powers to kill him walks down the sidewalk talking to the pink fluff-ball floating by her side, he thinks to himself about what he will do to stop her. He knows that he needs to kill her before she manages to become too strong as his leader, Deep Blue, predicted. If she manages to find even one more of those so called 'Mews', he will have even more trouble trying to stop them. He saw how strong she is after these few months. Her powers just keep increasing with the more 'Mews' she finds. He knows that he is on a quickly decreasing time limit, but surely he can have fun with her before he kills her, right? After all, she's quite entertaining to watch. As long as Deep Blue doesn't find out, what would it matter if he plays with her just a bit? After he kills her, he can easily finish off the other two 'Mews' and the two humans who figured out how to make 'Mews'.

He sighs softly, resting his chin in his hand as he sits on a steeple roof. He needs to kill her, he _wants_ to kill her. The people he cares about won't last much longer with their new planet in the condition that it is in. This planet has become polluted with the human's help, but it is in a whole lot better condition than their planet. Plus, this _was_ their planet to begin with. It's only fair if they can have it back. Maybe some of these humans can live, if only to become servants, not that anyone he knows would want a servant. Such a waste.

As she talks on about something or another, his amber gaze gets drawn to her, again. He doesn't like what he is feeling towards her. The more reason to kill her quickly, but…when the time comes, will he actually want to? Maybe Deep Blue will let him keep her as a play toy, in a weakened state naturally. After all, she is such fun to watch, but she _is_ the leader, too. Maybe he can't keep her, but he can play with her while he has a chance, right? Nothing wrong with that…

"Ichigo, there's an alien!"

"Hm?" His ears perk up at that word. That word is what all these humans have been calling him. He stands up and walks closer to the edge, looking down as the pink fluff-ball continues to say that word. However, when she grabs it and starts talking to it, he smirks, placing one hand on his hip. Maybe he _will_ play with her for a bit.

"You're saying it, again. Didn't you make a mistake yesterday?"

"But there is, there is!"

"Is this thing broken?" Yes, he will mess with her.

"There is!" He watches as her eyes widen, and she starts looking around. "We just wanted to check out those who will oppose our plans," he doesn't know what makes him say it; he just does, "but I'm pretty fond of you."

She lets the fluff-ball go and looks up where he is standing. Without another thought, he leaps down and connects their lips. Her lips are softer than he would have thought, and there is a scent floating around her that smells like her namesake. All in all, he is enjoying kissing her. However, she gasps, and he forces himself to pull away, even though he would rather stay there kissing her forever.

"Who the heck are you?" She seems to be having difficulty putting words together, something that causes him to smirk as he floats in front of her. He really enjoyed that kiss.

"My name is Kisshu. Thanks for the kiss…for now." He licks his lips, savoring the strawberry taste on them, probably from the tube he saw her rubbing on her lips earlier that day. Her hands fly to her mouth, covering those delicious lips, and her face turns red enough to compete with her strawberry colored hair. Before he decides to lean in and capture her lips once more, he chooses to leave. He would probably be in more trouble if he stayed later anyways. He just told Deep Blue that he would see if they accepted the green haired girl, which they did. "Take that as my greeting for today." He flies up, watching as she continues to stand there motionless.

 _'Looks like I will have to kiss her more often, if just one_ brief _kiss gets her like that.'_ He disappears, never once taking his eyes off her.

* * *

 **Inspired by an AMV I saw on Youtube – Kisshu and Ichigo – Why Can't You Just Be In Love With Me? It made me remember why I liked pairing these two together. Then I thought that I would write why he decided to kiss her in Episode 3, although it's not exactly clear, nor is it what I had first thought of. Oh well, I think it turned out pretty good for a quick writing. It does make me wonder why he didn't choose to kiss her, again, until Episode 13. I'm thinking of adding that to this, but I'll just have to see…**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a great day/night/afternoon/morning!**


End file.
